A fluid distribution system, such as a residential or commercial fluid distribution system, may experience pressure drops. When running a shower or a garden hose in the residential context, for example, the pressure in the fluid distribution system may drop. Over time, a dripping faucet may also cause the pressure in the fluid distribution system to drop.
Conventional systems for boosting pressure in fluid distribution systems suffer from various drawbacks. For example, conventional systems are noisy, difficult to cool, and difficult to install.